


Misunderstanding

by Angelscythe



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Clint is at a party and his hearing aids dont't work well. Add to that a dangerous assassin and a dog accident and... let's see what'll happen.





	Misunderstanding

Disclaimers: The characters belong to Marvel, I just play with them  
Note: Hi! I’m Belgium’s native and my first language is French so my English isn’t the best and I’m still improving. I hope you still have fun on reading this. If I suck way too much, you’re free to say it to me (or help me a little? <3) just be kind please!  
Good reading!

 

Misunderstanding

Stark’s things were the best in the world. Seriously. So Clint asked himself why his hearing aids pissed him off since this morning. He couldn’t stop scratch his ear and Natasha caught his wrist for the… well, he lost his count because of that itchy feeling. Let’s say sixty-ninth time because it was a good number.  
Even if Natasha didn’t have good relation with Stark anymore she couldn’t say the problem was from the aids. Stark could have things that didn’t work but if that should explode it was always on his face. Not his friends’, or so called, face. Despite the bad deal between them, they absolutely couldn’t see Stark sabotage his stuff. Didn’t he love them more than his ego?  
The world was weird again for Clint. Worst. When he was just deaf he had a way to move and live. Now? Sometime he heard, sometime he didn’t. How could he have a talk with anyone? How could he didn’t pay attention to everything, as he counted on his ear, to ending without all the information he needed. And he still wanted to know how Coulson’s new dog fell from three stairs!  
As he moved on in the room, he came near Melinda May, he smiled, his beer on his hand. “Hello! I’m Clint!”  
“Hello. I know you’re Clint. You’re pretty famous,” she replied without any smile.  
“Nobody seems to know me there.” He grinned.  
In fact, he just didn’t care if people know him or not, and for what, it was a trick his friends Laura learnt to him when they started to pretend being together. Her parents didn’t want her to have children alone. He could remember her face as she said, almost dying because his kind off clumsiness ‘Just introduce yourself, people will introduce them back’. Well, spoiler, that didn’t work at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Not a single person gave they name to him. And here, he just knew Coulson, Natasha, Melinda and… Bucky Barnes. Bring back from his ice cell to teach at the young recruit.  
“How Coulson’s dog died?”  
“She didn’t die, she had a three stories’ fall.”  
“And how she…”  
“Melinda May? The Cavalries?”  
If Clint could facepalm he’d do it. Watch him, he did! He facepalmed him so hard the mark was on his face. And Melinda was away, away, away with his reply! Thank unnamed character!  
He sighed and moved around the room. Slowly he approached Coulson with that air on his face. Maybe he’ll talk again about his dog. He was talking with Bucky and waved something at him. A quick glance said to Clint it was those collectables cards he always had near him. Everybody knew he was a big fan of Captain America and had so much things about it. But few were those who know. If Captain America and his Howling Commando were know, so Bucky Barnes was. And those collectables cards he showed to Bucky were about the finest sniper of that gang.  
“Bucky, you should sign those cards!” Clint shouted as he came. He saw the two of them cringed. Maybe his aid wasn’t good again.  
Yep, everyone was casting a look to him.  
“Sorry,” he said quietly.  
“Hello, Agent Barton,” Coulson greeted. “Mister Barnes was about to sign my cards but thanks.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
So it became delicate to ask again for the dog, isn’t it?  
Bucky signed the card with a tiny smile and Coulson shined like a kid. When he thought about the Captain America’s cards still unsigned.  
“Thanks again! Thanks! I must show that to May!”  
He collected the cards as it was some inestimable treasure and went after his friends.  
“I’m not sure she will be happy. She doesn’t seem funny.”  
“She’s not. But she’s awesome, one of the strongest person I never saw. Don’t say that to Nat’, she still thinks she’s my only model.”  
“Nat’? Natalia?”  
“Natasha,” he corrected with a grin.  
“Isn’t she the same person?”  
“Hu… I think so? Anyway! How Coulson’s dog fall from two stairs? I’m dying to know!”  
“Why didn’t you ask him?” Bucky demanded, perplex.  
“Long short story, I was listening then I couldn’t hear and it was difficult to say I didn’t hear. You see, I’ve a reputation to maintain?”  
“About having a good ear to give to other?”  
Clint chuckled. No, he didn’t have a good ear and he won’t give it to anyone… except one of his enemies, maybe?  
“About paying attention to stupid things!” he laughed. “Not that the accident was a stupid thing. Poor dog. What happened?”  
Bucky laughed too.  
“She was happy to see the bird outside and she jumped on the glass-door. Problem? Coulson let the door open, it was so hot that day and… pof the dog.”  
Clint couldn’t help but laugh. Bucky put so much gesture and live in that tiny story!  
And just then, Clint heard a little cough behind him. The archer turned around, hands rose up. “That’s not what you think!”  
“Captain Junior has a paw broken.”  
“Yeah, I heard that.”  
Coulson frowned. Well, Clint could understand it. Because he couldn’t remember hearing the part where Phil described the dog’s suffering. Only that she was alive. And that she got into Lola to go to the Vet.  
“She’s fine, it’s good. No? I’m very, very sad for your dog. And I’m sure she’ll get an awesome Captain America’s plaster.”  
“She already has one.”  
“Oh my God,” Bucky said.  
“What?” two voices said in return.  
“Isn’t that Steve?”  
“Where? Where?” Coulson turned around and cough to recover himself.  
But there wasn’t any Steve…  
Bucky caught Clint wrist and ran with him. Soon, they left the room and Bucky brought him into a closet where they could hide. In fact, since they were in a old S.H.I.E.L.D.’s building everything was a room with a specific use. That was the reason why Coulson used his office not so big to celebrate that party. And to be fair? Clint couldn’t remember what they did there. He’ll say he didn’t understand that too. Especially when the room was so narrow the master of the place could hear everything.  
“Soooo, we’re in the closet. That means we should come out at a moment,” Clint joked.  
“In fact, I came out when I quit the cryogenic box. That looked enough like a closed.” Bucky smiled at the agent.  
Which one opened wide eyes then smiled.  
“So you’re like that Bucky Barnes! What our favorite spider will say?”  
“Hm… You want to come out?”  
Crap. Clint didn’t hear a thing once again. He still could watch the red lips moving in the tiny tiny light coming from the lock and door’s slot. And they were tempting. He wasn’t a big Howling Commando, Captain America and stuff’s fan but he could affirm Bucky Barnes was handsome. When he saw him few months ago, he appreciated him and he understood well why Natasha was attached to him. She only gave her affection and attention to few after all. Both of them were forced to stand against her. Both of them were hurt by that.  
“She’ll say ‘go first base, you cowards!’ or even more rude’s things. Who could believe a lady like her could be so mean and tuff!” the archer said.  
“It’s not a lady. It’s an assassin and the best person in the world.”  
“Yes!” Clint smiled. “However, you know, I suck at baseball.”  
“You mean…”  
“I’m not sure what you understood… Arkwaaaaard,” he said.  
“Well.”  
Bucky caught his face between his two palms and kissed him. Clint put his hand on the wall and replied to the kiss.  
It seemed he didn’t need to read his lips anymore.  
Or kind of…


End file.
